


The Last Rose

by James (Kyoki_Hatter), Jem (Kyoki_Hatter), Kyoki_Hatter



Series: Rose [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Childhood Friends, Eventual Death, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Character, Trans James Foxx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki_Hatter/pseuds/James, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki_Hatter/pseuds/Jem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki_Hatter/pseuds/Kyoki_Hatter
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so know that the story itself is better then the summary.When Markus Belrose starts having feelings for his childhood friend James Foxx he freaks out since his parents are Homophobic. What will he do when he finds out his sister also has a crush on James? This is a tale of a brother and sister fighting over the same guy. Who will James pick? How will Markus' parents react?PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING THIS!!!!





	1. Character Info

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING THIS!!!!
> 
> So this is just a story that hits close to home for me. It's based off something that happened to my friends and while I did change the names and appearance of them these characters are based on my friends. Most of the details will be different to keep privacy but that's why I will eventually be monitoring the comments.
> 
> But before you ask. My friends did give me permission to write this asking that I didn't put any of their real names into it. So I took 2 Hours just to come up with fake names.
> 
> Eventually, my friends will be typing for the character who is based on them and a chapter will be in that character's point of view.

Markus Belrose : Doesn't share his parents views, thought he was straight, knows James was a girl, Black hair and Green eyes

Laru Belrose : Doesn't share her parents views, Doesn't know James was a girl, Brown hair and green eyes

James Foxx : Born a Girl, Trans gendered, birth name is Jasmine, Bisexual, dyed silver hair with teal tips and heterochromia left eye is Blue Right eye is Green

Lurona Foxx : James' older sister, currently single, dyed Pink hair and Blue eyes

Viggo Foxx : James and Lurona's older brother, thinks Blake is Hot, Dyed green hair and green eyes  

Lark Hurton : Smart, tall, Dating Zane, Lesbian, Brunette with Blue eyes

Blake Hurton : Tall, Red Hair and Blue eyes, Cake designer

Jean Collat : Jean was abused by her parents, her older brother now has custody of her, blonde with green eyes, insane

Daniel Alton : Danielle's twin, was Miyu's pen pal, blonde hair and Hazel eyes 

Danielle Alton : Daniel's twin, daredevil, Dyed Orange hair and hazel eyes

Rylan Quinn : Liu's husband, tattoo artist, black hair and dark eyes

Liu Quinn : Jean's Older brother, hair stylist, ash brown hair with blue eyes

Zane Smith : Short, Dating Lark, Violent when mad, black hair always wearing red contacts

Kelly Hurton : Lark and Blake's little sister, never seen without Kelsey, dyed purple hair and blue eyes

Kelsey Hurton : Kelly's twin, dyed purple hair and blue eyes

Jordan Taylor : Loves animals, usually seen with an animal of some kind, Asexual, dyed blue hair and dark brown eyes

Lucy Taylor : Jordan's twin sister, Brunette with blue eyes, Asexual

Miyu Akiyama : Traveled a lot growing up, was born in Japan, Bleached hair previously dyed Purple and Brown eyes, Lark's ex, Bisexual 


	2. Beginning

* * *

It was almost lunch at Wolf Claw High and all the students were in the halls chatting with friends before they went to lunch.

"Yo Lark!" Someone shouted. "Where is the rest of the group?"

"Well....Algebra hasn't let it's students out yet, P.E. is on the other side of the building, the science lab is busy making sure their experiments are doing fine, and Zane is right behind you." She explained

"Lark! You weren't supposed to tell him, that I was trying to scare him. You're the worst girlfriend ever!" Complained Zane.

"No I'm not! Miyu was! Remember what she was like when I dated her?" Asked Lark.

"Yeah she wanted to keep it quite, you didn't. Her school would've thrown her out if she came out! It wasn't her fault."

"Shut up Daniel!" Yelled the brunette.

"What I was just making a point. She goes to a very reserved private school. She couldn't afford coming out!" Daniel explained.

"Whatever. Hey, Guys over here!" Yelled Zane as she waved to the rest of their group of friends.

"Hey! What were you guys talking about?" Asked Jordan.

"We were talking about Miyu. But I want to know what that thing is!" Daniel pointed at the thing on Jordans shoulder.

"Why Miyu? And this little guy here." He said as he grabbed the creature of his shoulder. "Is my new friend. He's a chinchilla. I've asked every teacher I could find to see if he was a class pet but they all said he wasn't. So he's mine now! I haven't got a name for him yet though." He explained while petting the chinchilla.

"Mom is gonna have your head if you bring another pet home. Can I watch as she kills you and feeds you to them?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"NO! You may not. Besides I'm dropping him off at dad's. He doesn't mind since my cute little friends keep him company!" Explained the blue haired male as he nuzzeled the chinchilla.

"Seriously dude. That chinchilla makes what 7 pets you found this month?" James asked.

"No." Everyone looked at him skeptically. "Okay fine he is number 7 this month."

"And you wonder why we call you an animal otaku!" Laru laughed.

"Hahaha good one Laru. Hey does anyone know where Jean is?" Daniel asked.

"Uh oh!" Everyone responded at the same time.

"She went to the nurse," Markus explained. "She got hit in the face with a ball during P.E. She also had to go take her meds. She said to just meet her in the cafeteria."

"Okay." Danielle sighed relieved that Jean wasn't causing any trouble.

"Well, what are we waiting for! I'm starving!!!" Laru yelled as she headed for the cafeteria.

"Yeah me too. Let's go before someone else snags our table." Markus said as he turned to follow his sister.

"If someone does steal our table I'll beat 'em up!" Zane said punching the air.

"No, you won't. Last time you almost got expelled for beating someone up on school property. I don't want my girlfriend to be expelled." Lark responded calmly.

"Whatever. I'll just beat them up off school property." The raven-haired girl smiled evilly.

"That's fine. Just don't kill them." The brunette replied.

"That was one time! And it was self-defence! He was trying to rob me and James!" She explained.

"She's right you know! It was self-defence the guy had a knife pointed at us and he was trying to rob us. What was Zane supposed to do since she had a pocket knife. Not use it to save us? Besides that man kinda deserved it. I mean who robs two preteens in broad daylight?" James explained to Lark.

"You're just lucky the police saw it that way too. If they didn't Zane would be in Juvy!" The brunette sighed as they entered the cafeteria.

"Ooh! I smell pizza! I'll see you guys at the table I'm gettin me some pizza!" Zane excitedly skipped towards the line for pizza.

"Welp. Zane left. Imma go get myself that fried chicken they have today." Lark said as she started moving towards the chicken. 

"Jordan what are you getting? Because I can see you're torn between chicken and salad." James asked walking up to his friend. 

"Well yeah. I want chicken but Scooters would only eat salad." The blue-haired male explained.

"Scooters? You named the chinchilla Scooters?" Markus asked walking up with 2 trays of chicken. He handed one to James, "Here James." 

"Thanks! Here I've still got lunch money on my student account so I'll get the salad for your chinchilla. But you owe me ice cream when we get home!" The silver-haired male stated.

"Okay, thanks, dude!" Jordan hugged him.

"You're too kind for,  your own good James." Markus laughed.

"So what!" James blushed.

'So cute.' Markus thought. 'Wait cute? James isn't supposed to be cute!' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any grammatical errors I may have made or any time I missed a comma. Because otherwise, I won't notice.
> 
> And to those wondering yes my friend who Zane is based on did kill someone when she was 13 but he did threaten her and "James" with a knife so it was self-defence. And the security cameras that recorded the incident also show that it was self-defence. So my friend is NOT a cold-blooded killer.


	3. Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it's my birthday I've decided to post the next chapter. So here you go
> 
>    
>  _Slanted means it happened last chapter_

_"Thanks! Here I've still got lunch money on my student account so I'll get the salad for your chinchilla. But you owe me ice cream when we get home!" The silver-haired male stated._

_"Okay, thanks, dude!" Jordan hugged him._

_"You're too kind for your own good James." Markus laughed._

_"So what!" James blushed._

_'So cute.' Markus thought. 'Wait cute? James isn't supposed to be cute!'_

"GUYS!" Yelled Lucy. "I GOT OUR TABLE!"

"OKAY!" James responded.

"Yo sis ever hear of an inside voice!" Jordan joked.

"NOPE!" The brunette yelled. Suddenly appearing right next to her brother's ear.

"OW!!"

"Now who needs an inside voice?" She joked. Suddenly the chinchilla swiped at her. "Ah! Control your pet!"

"He's just trying to protect me!" The blue-haired male replied.

"Hey guys! What I miss?" A cheerful blonde girl asked.

"Nothing much Jean. Jordan has a new pet chinchilla named Scooters. That's about it." James supplied walking towards the checkout counter.

"Oh okay." Jean responded.

"Did you take your meds?" Markus asked.

"Yeah. Oh remind me to tell Liu that the school is low on my meds." She smiled at Markus.

"I'm not your secretary!" He joked following James. In response she stuck her tongue out at him.

After everyone had their lunch and was at the table they started to discuss their plans for the weekend.

"So what are we gonna cosplay as and what mall are we gonna get banned from?" Asked Lark.

"Oh I was thinking we go for Hetalia this weekend!" Laru responded.

"Let me guess. Liu, Rylan, Blake, and Viggo are gonna dive us about an hour away to go to the closest mall we haven't been banned from yet?" Lark questioned.

"YEP!" Laru replied.

"Should we ask them is they wanna cosplay with us?" Markus asked his sister.

"Yeah because they want to get kicked out of a mall because of us," Daniel responded sarcastically.

"I see your point. And I raise you one sandwich!" Jean said smiling.

Everyone turned to look at her and laughed. "Are we sure she took her meds?" Someone asked trying to breathe. "Nope!" Someone else responded between giggles.

"Well I'm definitely gonna let Liu know the school is low on her meds then," Markus said being the first to calm down. James ended up leaning onto his shoulder still giggling.

"I-ha-can't-haha-breath-ahaha!" The silver-haired male said in between laughs. Markus turned to ask his friend if he needed his inhaler but before he could his lips brushed James' own lips. "Dude. Save that for the cosplaying!" James laughed again.

Markus blushed, "It was an accident dude. I was trying to ask if you needed your inhaler. You were just to close."

"Alright I believe you." James replied still a bit out of breath. "And yeah I could use it." Markus dug into his own backpack to find James' emergency inhaler and passed it to him. "Thanks!"

"AHH!"

"What is it Zane?" Lark asked turning to her girlfriend.

"Jordan needs to keep his chinchilla from eating MY lunch!" Replied the raven-haired girl.

"Sorry! Scooters your lunch is over here." He said picking up the animal and placing it info to of the salad James got. "Anyway, I was thinking we do some Durarara or Tokyo Ghoul cosplay."

"TOKYO GHOUL!" Everyone responded.

"That's settled! Tokyo Ghoul cosplay at the mall and see who gets kicked out first." Lark replied biting into a pice of chicken. The rest of lunch went by uneventfully.

"So James' you remember that Science is outside today right?" Markus asked while they were throwing out the remains of their lunch.

"Yeah. But don't worry we're just collecting some frogs. I'll be fine."

"I'm bringing your inhaler just in case." Replied the raven-haired male.

"I'll be fine without it!" Insisted the silver haired male.

"Guys I have science after you so could one of you watch Scooters while I'm outside?" Jordan asked walking up to the two.

"I can't do it but ask Lurona." James told him pointing to a pink-haired girl walking towards them.

"Ask me what?" She asked.

"Jordan wants someone to watch Scooters, the chinchilla, while he has science." James explained.

"Sure I'll do it. I pass you on my way to algebra anyway so just give him to me then." She explained dumping her stuff into the garbage.

"Thank you." Jordan smiled at her. "Oh wanna join us this weekend? We're cosplaying Tokyo Ghoul!"

"If I can be Hairu Ihei then sure."

"That's fine with us since Miyu wants to Uta." Markus replied.

"Oh you already got what she wanted to be?" Lurona asked.

"Yeah, Daniel was texting her. Luckily she had to sit P.E. out today. She sprained her ankle." Jordan explained.

"Ah. Well we're about to be allowed to go back into the halls so I'm gonna get going. See you later little brother." Lurona walked away waving.

"See ya big sis." James waved back. "Lets go too science is almost halfway across school."

"Yeah. Jordan tell the others we left."

"Okay! See ya."

James and Markus walked in peaceful silence to the science lab to wait for their teacher to show up and escort the class outside. Once in the classroom they sat at a desk and started doing some homework for a different class. 5 minutes later the bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Hello, Mrs Holt!" James greeted her.

"Hello, James it's nice to see that you excited about Science as always." She replied getting a clipboard with her schedule on it. "Well, class as you know today we're going outside to catch a few frogs. Did everyone remember to bring a spare pair of clothes in case they fall into the pond?" After receiving a chorus of yes she continued. "Okay! I'd like for you to get with your partner and then we'll go!" Everyone moved to find their lab partners. Markus walked over to a girl with rainbow hair and sat right next to her while James looked around.

"Umm Mrs. Holt." James said.

"Yes?"

"I think Avery isn't here." He explained.

"She got sick before lunch and went home early." A short blonde girl explained.

"Well then James you will only have to catch half as many. I'll catch some for her over the weekend." Mrs. Holt told him.

"Okay!" The class went outside and walked towards the pond that was on the other side of the track field. About halfway into class, almost everybody had the frogs they needed. Markus and his partner Tracey Colt needed 3 more and James just needed 1.

"I'm gonna search closer to the pond." Markus told Tracey.

"Okay. Personally I wouldn't mind falling into the pond. It's hot." She responded.

"Tracey! There are 2 frogs over here and I only need 1." James informed the girl from where he was standing close to the edge of the pond.

"Coming!" She replied to the silver haired male walking to where he was standing. James caught one of the frogs and put it in the container. Just after he closed the lid he went to move so Tracey could get the other frog. As he moved his foot slipped on some moss and he fell backwards into the pond.

"JAMES!" Mrs. Holt yelled. Markus ran over to his friend and helped him up. "James are you okay?" James nodded coughing a little. "Luckily you aren't the first to fall into the pond today." James coughed again his eyes widening in panic and started to frantically tug at Markus' shirt.

"Inhaler?" James nodded. Markus quickly grabbed the inhaler out of his pocket and handed it to James who proceeded to pump it a few times. "You okay?" He got a nod in response.

"Whoa! Look James is wearing a bra!" Some guy yelled.

"No I'm not!" James yelled back finally catching his breath.

"Then what's that black thing around your chest!" He pointed out. James quickly remembered he had a white shirt on and looked down to see that the chest binder he wore was showing. Markus quickly removed his own wet shirt and gave it to James to cover himself.

"It's called a chest binder you idiot. James is trans meaning he has to wear that in order to hide his breasts." Markus explained while James put the shirt on.

"Why not have surgery?" The idiotic male asked.

"His mother doesn't want that and she won't allow him to to take testosterone via transdermal or intramuscular injections. So his only option right now it chest binding." Markus explained to the other male.

"Markus, Tracey and James. You three go change clothes since you're all wet and then wait in the classroom for us." The three all nodded, picked up thier backpacks and headed towards the school.

"So James. Your transgendered?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah. That's part of the reason I don't take P.E. the other is cause of my Asthma. That's also why I have a key to the bathrooms only the handicapped students get. Since it's made for both genders I'm allowed to use it to not make any males or females tell their parents I'm using the wrong bathroom." James explained to her.

"Wow. So the school most likely thinks it's good for them to have you as a student for publicity. So they most likely won't kick you out if the parents of those idiots find out about you. But don't worry my parents aren't like that." She smiled at him.

"Mine are." Markus piped in.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, his parents weren't told that I'm trans. So they think I'm a normal male." James replied.

"Okay. Umm Markus?" Tracey said nervously.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Umm...." She stared at his bare chest. "NOTHING!!!"

"I'm hot?" He asked.

"Yeah." She blushed. As the three of them entered the building. "So I've just gotta change pants. Since only my legs got splashed."

"Okay. Wait do you guys wanna change in the bathroom I've got the key for?" James asked.

"Yeah!" They both said. The three of them headed towards the special bathroom.

"Okay, so Tracey you change first since it's only your pants. Well, your shoes and socks too but you can change those out here. Then Markus and I'll change last since I landed in the pond." They all agreed and after 10 minutes all of them were changed and back in the classroom waiting for the rest of the class to return so they could finish their projects for the day. They asked about Tracey and If she was enjoying the school after being transferred and talked about anime all three have seen.

"What do you guys think about having to care for frogs for the next few weeks?" Tracey suddenly asked.

"I think it'll be fun!" Markus responded cheerfully.

"Damn and I thought I was excited for this." James laughed as Mrs. Holt and the rest of the students walked into the room.

"Good. You three did follow directions as I expected of my top three students. Anyway, let's finish class!" Mrs Holt smiled. After the class ended James, Markus and Tracey walked together to their next classes.

"So Tracey. Do you wanna join us on a cosplaying adventure?" James asked her.

"HELL YEAH!" She yelled happily.

"Cool were doing Tokyo Ghoul. Your parents can drop you off at Jean's place since she has all our cosplay." Markus explained writing Jean's address on a piece of paper and handing it to Tracey.

"Yay and thanks." Responded the rainbow-haired girl.

"We'll let the others know and introduce them to you tomorrow. Anyway I've got French next so à plus." Markus said turning to head in a different direction.

"What?" Tracey asked.

"I don't know. I'm taking German which I've got to get to see ya." James said.

"See ya I've gotta get to Spanish." She said waving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracey Colt info: transferred to the school just one month ago, rainbow hair and grey eyes, likes anime, straight.
> 
> I had wanted to put her info at the beginning but I thought I should wait since she wasn't really part of our group until after the pond incident.
> 
>  
> 
> I've based the school on how the one we go to works. So students have an account they can have money to buy extra things at lunch on. And there is a checkout counter where you put your student id into and the person who is on the other side of the counter looks at your lunch to see if they need to take some money out (or inform you you need something healthy like fruit.) Just so you know why I made the cafeteria like that. 
> 
> That's also why the school has a pond close to it because ours does.
> 
> Also: à plus means see ya. At least that's what google translate says.
> 
> P.s. It's a long chapter I know and I'm proud of it. But please don't expect it often because I tend to procrastinate and this chapter took me (sadly) 5 hours to type. So yeah please don't expect long chapters often. Unless my insomnia is kicking my ass again and won't let me sleep. Because that's what happened for me to type this.


	4. Pups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Icarus street up. I used one of my favourite myth characters for the name. I'll most likely be doing that a lot. 
> 
> My insomnia kicked in but I didn't get much motivation to type more. So this is all for now but the next part will come soon.

It was a calm Saturday morning throughout the neighbourhood of Icarus street all the families were either eating breakfast or still sleeping. Except for one home on the far end of the street where the home's occupants were already wide awake.

"JEAN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND HELP ME GET EVERYTHING YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL NEED!!!!!" Yelled a man in his early twenties.

"Give her a break babe. She hasn't taken her meds yet." Replied another man who was currently sitting on the floor brushing a white Pomeranian.

"Liu! Seriously she's your sister make her get her ass down here!" The taller of the two complained.

"Fine then Rylan. But then you have to catch the pups for me." Explained the shorter man as he stood up. "Jean, please come downstairs!"

"Coming Nii-Chan!" Jean yelled from her room upstairs.

"She listens to you!" Complained the raven haired male.

"Of course I do! He's my brother and he's my hero!" Jean smiled as she came down the stairs and hugged Liu.

"Yes I am," Liu responded going over to his bag of hair products and grabbing a pill bottle from the side pocket. "Now open." He said opening the bottle and taking out a pill. Jean opened her mouth and let her brother put the pill in her mouth before swallowing it.

"She's not a toddler Liu."

"I know but I've told you before that she won't take them in the morning unless I do that. Now get the pups so I can groom them." Liu said sitting back down on the floor in front of the couch.

"Okay," Rylan responded to his husband. He then turned and walked upstairs to find 10 of the dogs that lived in the house.

"Vulcan is in your room, right?" Liu asked his sister as he started brushing the white Pomeranian again.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Okay go get him and bring him outside."

"But I wanna help you groom Tazo!" She complained.

"You can help me with the others when Rylan returns with them. But you need to bring YOUR dog out before you can help me groom mine." He calmly explained.

"Okay," Jean grumbled as she went to the bottom of the stairs to call her dog. "Vulcan come here boy!" She yelled. Then a big dog came running down the stairs and toppled her. "Good boy! Now get up so I can bring you out." She said as she tried to push the dog off her chest.

"Sometimes I wonder why I let you get a Tibetan mastiff," Liu said staring at his sister and her dog.

"Because Tibetan Mastiffs are good protectors!" Rylan stated walking down the stairs with a small dog in each arm and 4 more trailing behind him. "Okay, so I got Gidet and Gambit." He said as he put the dogs in his arms down. "I've also got Bandit, Zora, Saber and Dray."

"So that leaves Sava, Moony, Padfoot and Firenze." Liu finished as the 6 small dogs towards him.

As Rylan walked around the house to find the remaining 4 dogs and Jean brought Vulcan out. About 10 minutes later Jean was helping Rylan get what she and her friends would need for when they went to cosplay at the mall and Liu was sitting on the floor brushing Sava the Gloden Retriever-Husky mix.

"Good girl! All done." Liu said just as the doorbell rang. "Coming!" He got up to answer the door.

"Hey Liu!" James greeted.

"Hello, James. Hello Lurona. It's nice to see you two. Please come in." Liu greeted. "Jean is in the living room."

"Okay," James said as he walked into the living room.

"Can I get some soda?" Asked Lurona while smiling at Liu.

"Sure." Liu smiled back and went towards the kitchen to get a soda for her. "James do you want anything?"

"Some apple juice please."

"Okay." Liu returned to the living room and handed Lurona her soda and James his Juice.

Around half an hour later the doorbell rang again and this time it was Markus and Laru.

"Hey. Who's she?" Liu asked looking at the rainbow-haired girl behind them.

"Her name is Tracey. She's my lab partner. Me and James asked her if she wanted to join us in cosplaying. She said yeah." Markus explained.

"Oh okay. Well, Tracey, I'm Jean's older brother Liu." He said moving to let the three of them in.

"Hey, James!" Laru greeted James with a hug.

"Hey, Laru!" James greeted back.

"So James do you know who you're gonna be?" Markus asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna be Tooru Mutsuki." He explained. "Hey, Tracey!"

"Hey, James!"

"Oh, Tracey this is my older sister Lurona. And that's Rylan he's Liu's husband."

"Hello Lurona, Rylan." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Tracey." Rylan greeted.

"Umm James. Is it okay if I cosplay as Kimi Nishino?" Tracey asked.

"You sure because Jordan is gonna be Nishiki and it's gonna be the Re: Nishiki so....." James trailed off.

"Okay, so could I be Kanae?" She replied

"Yeah. Markus is Tsukiyama though so he's gonna act weird all day."

"OH MY PRECIOUS KANEKI-KUN!!!!" Markus suddenly piped in doing his best impression of Shuu Tsukiyama.

"Dude. That was weird. But on point." Jean said.

"Thank you. I try Mon Cheri." Markus Smiled.

"Markus stop flirting with Jean. Your not her type." James joked.

"What is her type?" Laru asked.

"FOOD!!!!" Jean yelled. Everyone just laughed at her response.

"No wonder I'm not her type. I'd rather not be because then she'd turn cannibal and I'd rather not be eaten." Markus joked.

"Just a lick," Jean said as she leaned closer to Markus.

"No!" Markus tried to get away but failed. Jean licked his cheek. "Gross!" Everyone started laughing again. Tracey laughed so much she fell on the floor with her head in Markus's lap. While James was basically in the same position as Her but he was on Laru's lap.

'James is so cute. I need to get the courage to tell him I like him soon.' Laru thought to herself as her giggling was calming down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious by now Literature is not my strong suit in school. I've always just barely passed that class so that's why this isn't grammatically correct. I try my best though so hopefully it makes sense.
> 
> I DON'T OWN TOKYO GHOUL!!! Me and my friends tend to cosplay a lot but we don't own any of the anime we cosplay for.
> 
> And yes my friend who Jean is based on has 12 dogs. Well, technically she has one her brother has 11. Don't ask why because he won't tell me. But 8 of them are small and 3 (not counting "Jean's") are big.
> 
> Info on the dogs:
> 
> Sava-F-Golden Retriever/Husky  
> Bandit-F-Corgi/Golden Retriever  
> Saber-F-Corgi/German Shepherd  
> Zora-F-Corgi/Samoyed  
> Padfoot-M-Husky  
> Moony-M-Irish Wolfhound  
> Dray-M-Japanese Chin/Pekingese/Pomeranian  
> Firenze-M-Corgi/Husky  
> Tazo-M-Pomeranian  
> Gidget-F-Pomeranian  
> Gambit-F-Pomeranian  
> Vulcan-M-Tibetan Mastiff 
> 
> Fun fact: I didn't change the dogs names or breed and yes some are named after Harry Potter characters.


	5. Whose gonna drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with school and work again and some issues that this story is about so I didn't feel the courage to add to it for awhile. The mext one will be them at the mall since the car rides were just us all singing. And the next will be the whole mall trip (which was almost a whole day) so it's gonna be a long chapter.

After everyone had arrived at Jean's house they all decided what they were doing. Half of the group would get dressed while the other half would get their makeup done and then they'd swap. Meanwhile, Rylan and Blake were sorting out who was going to drive who.

"Done!" Liu said as he put the cap back on the mascara. "There you go Zane, now you look like Eto. Who's Next?" He asked turning his body around on the coffee table.

"Liu, baby, honey, sugar doll, what have I said about the coffee table?" Rylan asked walking into the living room with a clipboard. 

"Sorry Rylan but since you and Blake wouldn't sit out here on the floor we didn't have an extra chair." Lou explained.

"That's not what he asked big brother!" Jean said from the couch. "He asked 'what does he say about the coffee table?' And that is that the table if for glasses not asses!" The blonde smiled at her brother.

"She's right Liu so get your ass off the table." Rylan said playfully pushing his husband off the coffee table. "Anyway, Blake is gonna drive Lark, Zane and Miyu."

"Are you sure?" Daniel interrupted.

"Yes. Me and Lark may be Exes but we're on good terms, right." Miyu said leaning onto Lark's shoulder, while putting contacts into her eyes.

"Right." Lark responded fixing the mask she needed for her Tatara cosplay.

"Anyway!" Rylan said loudly. "Lurons is gonna drive James since they came here together in her convertible. Liu will drive Jean, Markus, Laru, Tracey, Kelly and Kelsey. And I'll drive Lucy, Jordan, Daniel and Danielle. Is that good with all of you?" Everyone in the room nodded. "Good!" I'll let the rest know. He said walking upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were curious on who from Tokyo Ghoul we cosplayed as here is the list:  
> •Markus Belrose - Shuu Tsukiyama  
> •Laru Belrose - Karao Saeki/Torso   
> •James Foxx - Tooru Mutsuki  
> •Lurona Foxx - Hairu Ihei   
> •Lark Hurton - Tatara   
> •Blake Hurton - Koori Ui  
> •Jean Collat - Juuzo Suzuya   
> •Daniel Alton - Ayato Kirishima  
> •Danielle Alton - Touka Kirishima  
> •Rylan Quinn - Renji Yomo  
> •Liu Quinn - Hanbee Abara  
> •Zane Smith - Eto Yoshimura  
> •Kelly Hurton - Kurona Yasuhisa  
> •Kelsey Hurton - Nashiro Yasuhisa  
> •Jordan Taylor - Nishiki Nishio  
> •Lucy Taylor - Ken Kanaki  
> •Miyu Akiyama - Uta   
> •Tracey Colt - Kanae von Rosewald 
> 
> We don't own Tokyo Ghoul.  
> Sorry it's short I'm supposed to be studying for a test coming up in 2 days


	6. Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised the mall trip and it will be posted sometime this week this is just since I haven't posted in a while.

As Lurona pulled into the mall parking lot James sent a message the the rest letting them know they were already at the mall.

**SLVRVamp** : We're here

**ShiverLFS** : Already?!?!

**SLVRVamp** : Yeah. Rona drives like a madman. So I sometimes wonder how she got her license

**Sakura** : Seriously?!?! We were the first to leave and we're still 10 minutes away! James your sister is crazy!

**1Nut2Nut3Nut4Nut5mummy** : Liu isn't like that

**SLVRVamp** : Tracey what is with your name?

**1Nut2Nut3Nut4Nut5mummy** : Don't ask

**Jujububube** : That was Tracey? I thought it was Jean

**Daken** : No I didn't change my name.

**1Nut2Nut3Nut4Nut5mummy** : Who is Jujububube? And what kind of name is that?

**Sakura** : That's Mark. We don't know why he has that name. And Daken is Jean

**1Nut2Nut3Nut4Nut5mummy** : Why Daken?

**ShiverLFS** : Daken means Mongrel. She learned that from reading Marvel comics

**1Nut2Nut3Nut4Nut5Mummy** : Ah

**LoveBird** : Someone should tell Tracey who everyone is

**SLVRVamp** : I'll send her the list later

**ChiChiChi** : That would probably help her

**NakeSnake** : Yeah it probably would

**CinemaDreamKnight** : Tracey do you want the list now?

**1Nut2Nut3Nut4Nut5mummy** : Yes Plz

**Sakura** : •SLVRVamp - James •ShiverLFS - Miyu •Sakura - Lark  •Jujububube - Mark •Daken - Jean •LoveBird - Zane •ChiChiChi - Jordan •NakeSnake - Laru •CinemaDreamKnight - Lucy •Thing1 - Kelly •Thing2 - Kelsey •ChikenNugget - Daniel •Mythieous - Danielle And of course •1Nut2Nut3Nut4Nut5mummy - Tracey

**NakeSnake** : Blake, Lurona, Liu and Rylan aren't in the chat

**1Nut2Nut3Nut4Nut5mummy** : I thought Sakura was Miyu and LoveBird was Lark

**ChikenNugget** : Lark never changed her name after her and Miyu broke up. And Zane loves Lark so she loves a bird

**SLVRVamp** : So Trace you think you'll remember who has what name?

**1Nut2Nut3Nut4Nut5mummy** : Yeah. Miyu what's with your name

**ShiverLFS** : It's for a book series I love. Shiver, Linger, Forever, and Sinner by Maggie Stiefvater

**SLVRVamp** : You know her name off the top of your head

**ShiverLFS** : YEAH!

**Sakura** : I see the mall

**CinemaDreamKnight** : Same here

**Thing1** : Same here so let's 

**Thing2** : meet up in the food court 

**SLVRVamp** : Okay already there

James then put his phone in his pocket and sat down with his sister at a table to wait for the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said I know I said this would be the mall trip but I decided to just post this chapter since it would help in the future with group texts so you know who's who. Anyway the next one will be posted sometime this week.


	7. Who gets thrown out first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you forgot who was who:  
> •Markus Belrose - Shuu Tsukiyama  
> •Laru Belrose - Karao Saeki/Torso  
> •James Foxx - Tooru Mutsuki  
> •Lurona Foxx - Hairu Ihei  
> •Lark Hurton - Tatara  
> •Blake Hurton - Koori Ui  
> •Jean Collat - Juuzo Suzuya  
> •Daniel Alton - Ayato Kirishima  
> •Danielle Alton - Touka Kirishima  
> •Rylan Quinn - Renji Yomo  
> •Liu Quinn - Hanbee Abara  
> •Zane Smith - Eto Yoshimura  
> •Kelly Hurton - Kurona Yasuhisa  
> •Kelsey Hurton - Nashiro Yasuhisa  
> •Jordan Taylor - Nishiki Nishio  
> •Lucy Taylor - Ken Kanaki  
> •Miyu Akiyama - Uta  
> •Tracey Colt - Kanae von Rosewald
> 
> Also who this chapter focuse on will keep changing a lot.

After everyone met up and decided who would be paired with who Tracey and Markus, Jean and Liu, Blake and Lurona, Laru and James, Kelly and Kelsey, Lucy and Danielle, Daniel and Jordan, Zane and Lark, Rylan and Miyu they all split up in several directions.

"So Mar-" Tracey started.

"Who is this Mark, Kanae?" Markus asked with a French accent.

"Sorry Shuu-Sama. Where should we go?" Tracey asked

"Follow me Kanae!" He replied.

 

~Meanwhile~

 

"OH TOORU~" Laru said grabbing James and hugging him.

"Let me go!" Was his response gently trying to shove her away. She let him go and he decided to speed walk into the nearest shop.

"Tooru my dear don't run away from me!" Laru said following him.

 

~With Blake and Lurona~

 

"Koori~ come on! I wanna get your opinion on a dress to wear! Since I have to go undercover as a sweet innocent defenceless girl soon." Larona said as she pulled Blake with her.

"Okay Hairu. But stop pulling me!" Was his respons.

 

~Rylan and Miyu~

 

"So Miyu- don't correct me." He glared as she opened her mouth. "I'm asking out of character who do you think will get kicked out first?"

"Probably Laru since she has to act like a creepy stalker all day. Although if we come across Larona and Blake or Your husband and Jean it might be one of us, since the agreement is that we have to stay in character even if it means we fight." Miyu explain while she looked around. "Anyway Yomo, how about we go there!"

"Figures!" Rylan responded following her into Hot Topic. "Trying to find new earrings or Other Piercings Uta?"

"You know me so well Yomo!" She smiled.

 

~Laru and James~

 

"Oh Tooru~ come out my dear!" Laru said as she turned a corner in some random store that she followed James into.

James crawled further under some close racks to try and hide. Holding his breath as Laru went past him. He counted to ten before he crawled out but she was facing his direction.

He took a breath and ran out of the store with Laru right behind. Little did they know that the cashier had seen it and since the alarm hadn't gone off she knew they didn't steal anything but she called security to help catch the strange man chaseing a poor boy.

 

~Tracey and Mark~

 

"Shuu-Sama do you smell that?" Tracey asked Markus. "It's a sweet smell."

"Oh Oui Kanae but not as sweet as Kaneki-Kun!" He responded.

"Oh that sweet smell would be me~!" Jean said appearing from behind a clothes rack. (*)

Suddenly Liu appeared behind her Mark looked around and before he could say something Tracey grabbed him and ran dragging him with her out of the store. They kept running until they bumped into James.

"You!" Tracey yelled as she pointed at James. He looked up scared turned and ran again.

"Oh your not getting away from me again!" Tracey yelled following him. "You will be Shuu-Sama's!"

"Kanae!" Mark Yelle de running after her as Laru turned a corner and followed him.

 

~Blake and Larona~

 

They were leaving a store with 2 bags of dresses just in time to see James running past being chase by Tracey, Mark, and Laru.

"Was that one of the Quinx?" Blake asked

"Yeah it was and he's being chase by a member of the Roses." Larona said as she pulled some string from his pocket to tie her bags to her belt. "Let's help him out." She ran after the group.

"Hairu be careful!" Blake yelled as he followed her.

"Nice to see you two helping us." Jean said as she suddenly caught up everyone else Liu trailing behind her.

"We saw Mutsuki from the Quinx Squad being chased by three people. Presumably Rose members." Blake explained.

"We've got company!" Liu said as he noticed security running after them.

 

~Danielle and Lucy~

 

"I know this isn't the coffee from :Re but it's still good." Danielle said handing a cup to Lucy.

"Thanks Touka" Lucy said as she took the cup.

"You're Welcome Kaneki." Danielle smiled.

"STOP RIGHT THERE ALL OF YOU!" Someone suddenly yelled. Lucy and Danielle turned around to see 8 people running away from security.

"Should we help them?" Danielle asked. Lucy just shook her head since she noticed who it was and continued to sip her coffee.

 

~James~

 

"Look out!" James yelled as he ran into a crowd of onlookers. He quickly ducked behind a pillar to take a few breaths using his inhaler before he started to run again. He quickly realized that was a mistake as he ran into two people. "Sorry." He said as he got up he then apologized again as he ran away.

 

~Daniel and Jordan~

 

"That hurt." Daniel said sitting up.

"No shit!" Jordan responded. "We just got ran into, did you expect it to feel like we got hit but a feather?"

"Shut up Nishki!" Daniel snapped as he got up only to be ran into again. "What the fuck?!?" He yelled as he laid on the ground while 6 more people ran past him quickly followed by security.

"Poor little Ayato got hurt again!" Jordan laughed. Then quickly ran as Daniel got up to chase him.

 

~Kelly and Kelsey~

 

"Is that Rei?" Kelly asked as she pointed towards a large group of running people.

"It is." Kelsey replied as when she looked in the direction.

"Shall we kill him?"

"Lets!" Both girls joined the running group to chase after Jean.

 

~Zane and Lark~

 

"Oh look Tatara." Zane said pointing to the running group.

"I see Eto. None of them are from Aogiri though so we don't have to interfere." Lark responded. "Unless you wanna kill the CCG members."

"Nah!" Zane said jumping off the wall of the indoor fountain.

"Okay lets go before they notice us then." Lark replied.

 

~Miyu and Rylan~

 

"So Rylan." Miyu said as she looked over the railing "I'll message everyone to let them know games over and we're leaving!" She pulled out her phone and began to type.

"Why?" He asked looking over the railing and noticing the mob of running people. "I'll go start my car."

Slowly the mob of 10 people running from security turned into a mob of 16.

"Miyu said Game over!" Daniel yelled to the rest.

Mark quickly picked up James and didn't slow down. "Got it!" James took a few breaths from his inhaler as they all ran for the exit and towards their respective rides. Mark dropping James in Larona's convertible on his way to Liu's car. As they all drove away from the mall they decided to go into the chat.

 **ShiverLFS** : Who won?

 **SLVRVamp** : I believe me and Laru since security started chasing us just before I ran into Mark and Tracey

 **NakeSnake** : Yeah

 **Jujububube** : Seems about right

 **CinemaDramKnight** : So do we all agree that Laru and James won?

 **Sakura** : Agreed

 **Jujububube** : Ya

 **Mythieous** : Oui

 **1Nut2Nut3Nut4Nut5mummy** : Yes

 **ShiverLFS** : Hai

 **Thing1** : They Definitely

 **Thing2** : Deserve It

 **LoveBird** : Da

 **ChiChiChi** : yep

 **ChikenNugget** : Si

 **Daken** : Nutella

 **1Nut2Nut3Nut4Nut5mummy** : Nutella?

 **CinemaDreamKnight** : Jean's way of saying yes

 **1Nut2Nut3Nut4Nut5mummy** : Oh

 **NakeSnake** : You'll get used to her eventually

 **1Nut2Nut3Nut4Nut5mummy** : I think I like you guys. It's fun hanging out with you

 **Jujububube** : You happy we invited you

 **1Nut2Nut3Nut4Nut5mummy** : Yeah

 **SLVRVamp** : That's good. Now back to Jean's to eat Pizza and play video games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) she was wearing a strong sweet smelling perfume since Juuzou smelled sweet to all ghouls
> 
> I know I promised this earlier but my job got in the way. I'm a Baby/Pet/House sitter for my neighborhood and sometimes I have to stay the night for all three. And since I had 8 Babysitting jobs 2 of which I became a nanny since the parents were out of town until the afternoon of the following day so I had to spend the night at their homes to watch/care for their kids. And yesterday and today I had to constantly watch pets. So I've had a busy week and a half. I've been typing this all week and only just finished it.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed!


	8. Uh-oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. But my phone broke and I have yet to get a new one (I managed to get it to work a little bit) And I just got back from a vacation and school and work aren't keeping me busy for awhile. So hopefully I'll post another chapter soon!

Everyone was sitting in the living room of Jean's house either playing video games or watching the others play.

"Hey I'm gonna go get another drink. Does anyone want one?" Markus asked having finished his soda and noticing everyone was either low or finished their own. Everyone said yes and thanked him for getting them. "Daniel Jordan can you two help me get them?" 

"Fuck!!! Uh... yeah sure here Miyu you play." Jordan said having just died in the game.

"Yeah." Daniel got up from the couch and followed the others into the kitchen. 

"So I have a question for both of you." Markus told them as soon as the entered the kitchen. They looked at him and nodded. "Okay so I think I have a crush on James and I wanna know what you two think I should do."

"Your asking the wrong person. Remember he's asexual." Daniel replied while pointing at Jordan.

"Umm Daniel I flirt with every girl in our P.E. class. Just because I'm asexual doesn't mean I can't be attracted to someone. It just means I don't have sexual desires." Jordan pointed out. "Anyway Markus I thought you were straight."

"So did I but I'm just realised I think James is cute and I kinda wanna kiss him. What do i do?" 

"Well dude I have one piece of advice. Just tell him. He's bisexual, he know you don't see him as anything but male, and I'm pretty sure he likes you. So just tell him it can't hurt." Jordan responded while patting his friends shoulder. 

"Okay well the Semi-Formal dance is coming up so I'll ask him to go with me as my date not my friend."

"Good idea. I asked Miyu but she said someone already asked her to go to it with her." Daniel responded a little sad at the end.

"Who? She barely knows anyone at the school." Markus questioned.

"Me!" Jordan responded smiling. Daniel glared at him. "What she's my little akuma of course I asked her."

"Jordan you know I like her why would you ask her?" Daniel growled at him.

"Like I said. I may be asexual but that doesn't mean I can't be attracted to someone." Jordan responded.

 

~Meanwhile~

 

_"Markus has a crush on James as well. Well I'm not letting him take him. I'll just have to ask James to the dance first!"_ Thought Laru. She had gotten up to use the bathroom and overheard her brother talking to Daniel and Jordan.

"Hey Laru. Already go to the bathroom?" Miyu asked as she appeared behind Laru. 

"Uh no I was just gonna stop and ask Mark to get me some iced tea instead of soda." Laru lied.

"Oh well go to the bathroom then I'll tell him since I was gonna do the same." Miyu responded walking into the kitchen 

"Seriously though dude I wanted to go with her." Daniel said not realizing Miyu had come in.

"Go where with who?" She asked "Also I'm getting myself some tea and Laru one as well since she wanted to change it from soda."

"Nothing Miyu!" 

"Daniel wanted to go to the Semi-Fomal with you." Jordan told her. "So he's mad at me for asking you first."

"Oh. Well sorry Daniel but like he said he asked me first. Besides I'm not quite sure your my type." Miyu said. "But next dance if I'm not dating anyone I'll go with you okay?" 

"Okay." Daniel responded sadly. 

"Thank you for understanding." Miyu said as she grabbed two iced teas. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she passed on her way out. "Also Mark, I saw the way you looked at James earlier. Good luck and next time ask me for relationship advice. I may not seem like it but I do love romance novels, manga, and anime. Not movies though those can go into the trash." 

"How, okay, and please don't tell him." Markus begged.

"Like I said I love romance stuff. Also I won't but I will try to help you and him get together." With that she was out of the kitchen.

"Bye my sweet little akuma." Jordan said.

"Shut it Jordan!" Miyu yelled. "And get it right I'm a vampire not a demon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell Akuma means demon.


End file.
